Shaylan's Missing Scenes Collection
by Shaylan
Summary: A compilation of missing scenes from throughout the season. S/J oriented, but fun for the entire group :) Lol, anyways, if you always wondered what happened when the cameras weren't rolling, this is the thing to read. 103 is up now, more coming soon.
1. 101: The Enemy Within

Shaylan's Missing Scenes Collection  
Hello everyone. I'm Shaylan, an avid Stargate watcher. I've always wondered about scenes I'd like to see more on. Being a big Sam and Jack shipper, I saw the spark between them the moment they met each other. Thus, don't be surprised if you see a lot of S/J in this collection of missing scenes. Of course, there is always room for Teal'c and Daniel action too, so don't think you'll miss out on any of that. But, I just figured this would be a great way for me to fill in the details I wanted to see and, hopefully, make a few other people happy seeing those filled in details in the process. Anyway, now, the saga begins....  
  
101-The Enemy Within  
  
Missing scene from what happened after the elevator scene.  
  
Ahhh, yes, what happened during that time? I mean, to get Kawalsky all set up and strapped down and restrained had to have taken time, so, this is what happened during that.  
_______________________________________  
  
Jack arrived to look down at Kawalsky kneeling beside an unconscious Carter. 'She must've been the one to hit the emergency stop...sure would explain this,' Jack thought. His anger was uncontrollable. Kawalsky, though, could only look up confusedly at Jack and the others standing outside the elevator, "Well it's about time. Gimme a hand here."  
  
Jack wanted answers and he wanted answers immediately, "Charlie, what the hell's going on."  
  
Kawalsky replied with no answers, only looking back at Jack like a deer that had been stuck in the headlights of oncoming traffic, "I don't have a clue, Colonel, but she's hurt bad. We have to get her to the infirmary."  
  
Jack looked from Kawalsky to Carter and back to Kawalsky. He couldn't understand at all how something like this could happen. Behind him he could hear someone paging medics. He looked to Kawalsky, "Ok, Charlie, we're going to have to take you into custody now. It'll be ok, we're going to figure out exactly what's going on." Two guards came up to take Kawalsky from the elevator and to the infirmary. Carter was left lying alone unconscious in the elevator. Jack looked behind to everyone else. They all weren't moving, so he took the initiative of going up to Carter and checking to make sure she was still with them. He looked to the General, "It seems like she's just out of it, sir." The General nodded as two medics attending a gurney came up to where the entire elevator incident had unfolded. Jack decided that since she was just out of it, moving Carter wouldn't be such a bad thing, so he picked her up in his arms and carried her out of the elevator. He placed her gently on the gurney and looked at her sadly. 'I just hope she can forgive Charlier for this.' Jack thought.  
_______________________  
  
Jack sat in the infirmary with his 2IC waiting for her to wake up. There was no point in trying to see Kawalsky at the moment since he was being evaluated. He figured that his duties, thus, fell to being here. He still couldn't figure out where Daniel had paraded off to. That man was always a mystery. Jack was starting to get worried, though, because it had already been two hours and still, Carter was not awake. He had asked Dr. Warner earlier about it, though, and the Dr. had said that it could take anywhere from an hour to eight. Jack could only hope the latter wasn't true. The longer Carter was out, the more serious it became.   
  
After about an hour more of sitting there, Jack finally thought he heard Carter stirring. He got up out of the uncomfortable chair he had taken occupance in and walked over to where she was laying. Sure enough, she was awake and looking confusedly into Jack's eyes. Jack remembered all the times he had woken up after being unconscious all too well. He knew the position she was in, but he also knew that this could very well be her first experience in the infirmary. He wanted to try to be as careful as possible, but seeing how much she wanted to prove herself to him, he didn't want to be too careful. He took the easy road out, "Do you remember what happened at all?"   
  
Carter at first looked confused, then realisation flashed in her eyes and she recalled what she remembered. "Yeah, Kawalsky. He was in the control room; he's infected with one of those goa'uld parasites. The elevator, I tried to stop him. I was afraid they'd shoot on sight."  
  
"You did good, Carter. Do you remember anything he said to you?"  
  
"Kawalsky or the goa'uld?"  
  
"The goa'uld."  
  
"He asked me to help him."  
  
"And that's it?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Carter replied as firmly as she could.  
  
"Carter, I just want to make sure, you're ok, right?"  
  
"Colonel, I'm fine. Actually, more embarrassed than anything." Carter said as she tried to get up. Jack stopped her though as he saw her getting visibly dizzy. She gave him a slight glare, but then relented.  
  
"Why embarrassed Carter?"  
  
"Sir, I should've been able to stop him. I didn't. God, and ending up in the infirmary right after the first mission. Not my idea of the spectacular first impression I wanted to give."  
  
Jack was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. This woman had had the courage to stand up to a goa'uld who had just knocked out quite a few techs and she's worried about bad first impressions. "Carter, as I said before, you did good. We know how powerful the goa'uld are, Carter. I doubt that even Teal'c would have an easy time of taking one on in hand to hand. And ending up in the infirmary wasn't your idea, I don't think. You did good. That thing in Kawalsky could've escaped and left him trapped in his own body, if it wasn't for you. You did good, don't doubt yourself. You made a stunning first impression." Now Carter was slightly embarrassed. She was turning red right in front of Jack. Jack, though, had the mindset to give her a minute to herself. "Umm, I'll be right back, Carter."  
  
In a minute, Jack had returned. Sam was again trying to push herself up from the bed she was on and get up. Again, Jack pushed her back down. "Sir..."  
"Not so fast Carter. I checked with Dr. Warner, he wants to keep an eye on you for a few more hours."  
  
"But, sir, I'm fine. And besides, I'm already dressed and ready for more action," Carter said playfully referring to the fact she was still dressed in her BDUs.  
  
"Nope. The Dr. says you got a concussion. He insists on a few more hours. Don't worry, I'm sure Daniel won't let you miss the debriefing."  
  
"Where's Daniel been anyway?"  
  
"I have no clue, but, I'm gonna go find out. I'll see ya later Carter."  
  
"Thanks, sir."  
  
"Anytime." 


	2. 103: The Brocca Divide

103-The Brocca Divide  
  
Missing Scenes from after Jack's "seduced" by Carter and after Jack attacks Daniel  
  
Well, of course, this would definitely be one of my favourite scenes. But, a question always in my mind, how in the hell did she get from one point to the other? This missing scene is definitely a bit out of line and basically isn't the way it would really happen at all, but just the way I wish it would ;) Remember how extraordinarily violent Jack was...oh yeah...  
________________________________  
  
Jack's mind was racing menacingly. Carter, his 2IC was still on top of him trying to have a make out session. He tried to think of what he was going to do, but he had to think fast, otherwise he might randomly gain a sidearm before long. The best move he could come up with was to try to be the one to get on top of her. With her so distracted, he thought it should be something that would be quite an easy accomplishment. He leaned himself over purposely trying to take her with him. When he was right at the edge of the bench where he needed to be, he pulled her to the side just the right amount and, plop! Onto the floor they both fell, with Jack succeeding in his goal of being on top of Carter. "It's about time you saw a doctor, doctor." 'Good job,' he thought, 'mock her while she doesn't even really know you're mocking her, most likely. Very nice Jack.' But Jack's thoughts swam with more than this. He had started pulling Carter up, but then stopped realising that this could prove a much more difficult task than he had first expected. Who knew what she would do. She was already beginning to thrash against his weight and yell "No!" constantly. Soon, she might even get violent, then what would he do? Hit her back? Slam her into a wall? Just knock her unconscious so she was easier to transport? He couldn't think of the right choice. He laid there, holding her down for a while, trying to think of what he would do next.  
  
Finally, he figured out his plan of action. While lying on her, he worked very hard to roll her under him. He prayed to God she just would remember this later. Now that she was rolled under him, she was lying on her stomach with him lying on his stomach on top of her. All he needed to do now was grab her hands and make sure she didn't go anywhere. It was a quite simple task. He held her hands tight and proceeded to literally drag her to her feet. He tried not to concentrate on his close proximity to her or what she was wearing, but instead to keep his mind on the task at hand. Unfortunately, the task at hand involved her close proximity to him and her in what she was wearing. He found his concentration was definitely lacking. But finally, he managed to start dragging her down to the infirmary. Airmen who were walking by and standing guard in various places just watched the Jack's little parade in shock and disbelief. They couldn't believe a Captain in the U.S. air force could get so slutty. Not a one, though, stopped to help. They all seemed to figure that Jack was having much fun in his predicament. Besides, if she was a Captain, chances are she would never do something like that, and something might be terribly wrong with her. Best to let the good Colonel handle it instead of them handling it.  
  
By the time Jack had dragged Carter to the infirmary, though, cases were already piling up. As soon as Dr. Fraiser had seen Jack come in, she immediately ran for a sedative. "Hold her there!" Fraiser yelled.   
Jack did as he was told and tried to keep hold of Carter as best he could. He found, though, that she could definitely wear an old man out. Finally, Fraiser had come with the sedative. She poked the little needle into Carter and Jack had expected it to work a miracle and put her out like a light. Unfortunately, that didn't happen. Nope, good strong Carter was still trying to kick free as strongly as ever. Jack looked at Fraiser as though there must be some magic time as to how long it takes sedatives to work. Fraiser just gave back a questionable look to Jack. "I don't know why that didn't work, sir. Umm, maybe because her systems are so overloaded that they're resistant to the sedative? Look, at least help me and the medics out, you're probably one of the strongest people here." Two medics then appeared randomly at Fraiser's side.   
  
"Ok," Jack said, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Well, we're just going to try to get her a bit more covered up. So, we're going to need to somehow get some scrubs onto her, that's the best possibility we have right now. If you could just keep holding her, sir."  
  
Jack gave Fraiser a tired look, "Fine. But please have this not take long." Jack was really starting to get embarassed at what Carter was doing. It was obvious that Carter was nowhere near any sane reality at the moment. All she knew was that she was in the arms of the person she wanted to mate with and she would do anything to make that happen. She was consistently trying to turn herself back around so she could gain the upper hand, which was of course not working. So, now, as the medics were searching for a pair of scrubs to put on her, she was starting to grind herself against him. Jack was feeling like he was starting to lose control. It had been quite a while by his standards since he'd had a woman in his life and now, in the middle of the infirmary, was definitely not the time to show off that fact. Thus, Jack tried to struggle to hold his self control as best he could. It was a very, very difficult task of patience.  
  
Finally, after what had to be an eternity to Jack, the medics came with a pair of scrubs. Sam gave up trying to grind herself into Jack once she realised that they were trying to do more, what was in her now primitive mind, "bad stuff" to her. After about a ten minute struggle, they had finally gotten the scrubs onto her. Now, Jack helped to move her over to one of the infirmary beds. The struggle of getting her onto it finally began.  
  
"Ok, sir, just help get her lying down and we'll do the rest," Dr. Fraiser said indicating to the straps that crossed over the bed.   
  
'This could be one tough task,' thought Jack. He decided that the best idea was to try to lay her back over the bed and then bring her feet up. Of course, Carter had to make sure this wouldn't work. He finally wound up having to basically trip her and then push her backward onto the bed, getting on top of her on the bed to pin her down, and then letting the medics strap her down. Now, he was absolutely exhausted, so he went to stand over in the middle of the infirmary while the Doc and her medic buddies got to take care of the rest. The medics finally had everything under control and while Carter thrashed still, though losing strenght due to the sedative finally, Fraiser held Carter's ankles and warned the medics, "Keep her from hurting herself until the sedatives take effect." Thank God that was starting to happen, was all Jack could think.  
Fraiser then finally walked over to Jack to give him the rundown of everything that had been going on.  
____________________________________  
  
Jack had decided after the traumatising events Carter had inflicted on him, he'd have some special "alone" time. That had helped a bit, but still, he couldn't help thinking of the feel of her body against his. His hand and her body were two very different things. But, he eventually decided that it was just as well he had kept things under control. Explaining his way out of things later would be even more difficult. The problem he was having, now, though, was that he really shouldn't even be thinking about Carter like that in the first place. And, fantasising about her? That's all the more worse.  
  
So, now he stood in the control room rather diassociatedly, just standing about. He could hear Daniel clamour on in as he scratched his shoulder. He had been feeling oddly itchy recently. He heard Daniel say some jibberish about some species of animal that they had seen on the planet, but then he heard what rarely happens, Daniel cut himself off. "Wow, what happened to you?"  
  
'God,' Jack thought, 'just the subject I want to be talking about right now...' But alas, this was Daniel, and Daniel deserved to know what's going on. He had no clue exactly how to put it, though. "Oh, I, uh, got in a little wrestling match with Carter."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"I guess she's got whatever Johnson's got. Had to drag her off to the infirmary." Jack laughed to himself. If only Daniel had gotten to see THAT.  
  
"What did she, start a fight with you like Johnson did with Teal'c?" Daniel queried. Jack was starting to get frustrated. Exactly how obvious did he need to make this?  
  
"No, she, uh....tried to seduce me." Jack couldn't believe how uncomfortable saying that felt.  
  
"Oh...you poor man," Daniel said. For some reason, though, Jack could feel rage boiling in him at Daniel's attempt to mock his situation.  
  
"No, it wasn't like that. She was a wild animal. She was nuts."  
  
"Well, is she all right? I should go see her."  
  
Jack's thoughts at this comment raced in his head. Daniel? Daniel was going to go see the woman that had chosen to grind herself on HIM. She didn't choose Daniel, no, she chose him. No, there was no chance in hell..."Why?"  
  
"What do you mean why? Because I care about her."  
  
"Care about her? What's that supposed to mean?" Hardly realising it, Jack noticed that he now held Daniel by his collar.   
  
"It means I care about her, she's my friend, now let go!" Daniel had already realised he wasn't going to suceed with getting away from Jack. And him versus Jack was really a frightening scenario.  
  
"She's not yours to care about," Jack stated coldly.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Daniel was lost, but starting to see the picture.  
  
"I'm talking about Samantha. You just stay away from her, ok?"  
  
"Ok, ok, Jack, I think you should come with me to the infirmary. Just let go of me and let go of my arm!" Before Daniel could escape, though, Jack was already whomping him good. Jack could hear the distant calls for security, but it was ok, he knew he could take them all. His desire to return to his lover would overpower anything.  
  
As the security guards grabbed him, he allowed them to think they had the upper hand. Eventually, they loosened there grip on him. That's when he took advantage of the moment. Jack walloped poor Simmons in the nose before turning simultaneous punches to the stomach to the two guards. Jack then ran out of the control room and sped down the halls to the holding cells. He knew Samantha had to be around there somewhere.   
  
Jack checked every single holding cell, but not a one had Samantha in them. Surprisingly, he had passed many airmen, but all looked bewildered and kept their distance. Jack decided that the best way to find his lover was to track her smell. Thus, he caught scent of her in the air and followed it. He walked down the halls looking and searching, finally coming across her lab. He walked in, but she was nowhere to be found. As he turned around, he saw seven airmen and Dr. Fraiser at the doorway. The airmen were holding tranq. guns and Dr. Fraiser was holding a sedative needle. Either way, this was going to end badly for Jack. Dr. Fraiser attempted to move near him nicely with her needle, not saying a word. She had figured out exactly why he would come here after she was informed by an airman that he wasn't alright. She knew that his primitive brain would follow the smell, and, the infirmary being a sterile environment, Captain Carter could not be smelling more clearly anywhere than where she wasn't at the time, her lab.  
  
As soon as Dr. Fraiser came within 2 feet of the Colonel, though, he jumped towards her and right away, the airmen shot 2 darts straight into his chest. This was definitely enough to take him out and he fell fast asleep. "Take him to a holding cell," Dr. Fraiser told the airmen as they lifted Jack away, only to have to go deal with more of this nightmare. 


End file.
